


Hidden Christian and the Vagabond

by Aquanid



Category: Ken ga Kimi, Vagabond - Fandom
Genre: Edo Period, Fighting, Gen, Other, Otome - Freeform, Samurai, Swords, Vagabond, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquanid/pseuds/Aquanid
Summary: A crossover of Vagabond and an Otome.  Kuroba Saneaki a strong and widely known samurai comes across another widely known samurai Musashi Miyamoto.





	Hidden Christian and the Vagabond

Hidden Christian and the Vagabond

Ken ga Kimi and Vagabond story

Kuroba Saneaki and Musashi Miyamoto

It was 1640 and a young man of nineteen following the bakufu walks the wet streets of Edo. It was early morning and rain fell lightly in the scenery. Eyes of violet pierce the low light of dawn. He wore a kasa to cover his silver white head of hair. Ronin jump the man but he easily dispatched them with one swing. His hands then come together and he prayed for the men he had just killed. He didn't like killing, he never liked it. He does it under the bakafu. However if he can avoid it he will knock them out instead.

The rain began to pick up and he travels on to find a place to stay. Walking in an inn he sits down ordering some tea and a room. The innkeeper served him well and he drank the tea and sat a while.

Thirty minutes later an old middle-aged husky scared up man who appeared in his mid to late 50's enters the in. This man struck him curiously. Not only he observed that he had seen some days. He wore a daisho set. The katana was on his left hip while his wakizashi was on the right. The man sits at a table across from him and orders a sake. The old man didn't mind the younger one's staring. He was used to it and never cross his mind what they were thinking as he already knew. The younger man notes that no doubt that this elder man was strong and had a fearless expression on his face. But then he could recall that the man shed a lot of blood in his days. A fate he himself hopes to never tread.

The old man would probably challenge the younger one to a duel if he was his old self before the battle of Sekigahara. Or when he defeated a man whom reputed to be equally strong as him with nothing more then a carved wooden ore. His days of challenging the strong were in the past. Like the younger man, he just want to live peacefully. But these days you had to look out for yourself as there are people who do not think or behave the same way. The younger one had fresh blood on him. It was an everyday sight on samurai these days. Since the unification of Japan there has been little change of violence in the streets. That was their world and you just have to accept that.

Both men had their eyes closed and both minded their own business. Until a bunch of ronin thugs come into the place laughing. They rudely ordered the Innkeeper for sake. The innkeeper's daughter walks over to them with the sake they wanted. One of them grabs the girl's ass and she reflectively slaps him across the face. The men laughed and the one who slapped her grabbed her wrist and force her on the table. Screaming and trying to fight back yelling HELP! The innkeeper who is simply an old man went over to tell the men to get off her. Some look at the old man and pushed him out of the way while others challenge him.

The young man couldn't help to see or listen to this anymore and got up to help the poor girl. "Release the young lady please?" He asked politely but also made it a warning.

"What did you say?" The ronin asked him. Intently to bully him.

"I said release her." He said again. They all laugh at him and pushed him. One however recognize the old man at the other table.

"You!" He said. "Guys it's him!" The men who were harassing the girl and her father now turn to the old samurai who is sitting and drinking sake. They point their swords at him. "It's the guy who killed our lord! You bastard. You got some nerve to come here." One man said in an angry harsh tone.

The other didn't say anything and remained quiet. Saneaki was completely confused to what is going on. One man attacks while the old man was in his seat. Only to end up having sake in his face and the sake bowl smashed into another who tried the same attack. More attack in a group effort. In a flash two swipes were made through them and the men fell. The man stood with his katana in the right hand and the wakizashi in his left hand. Saneaki was in complete awe of the koryu this man possessed. Could he be a man worthy to defeat him in a tournament? The man put his swords away and puts money down on the table. Some for the sake and some for the trouble that was made in the inn. The man proceeds to take his leave before Saneaki stops him.

"Who...? Who are you?" Saneaki asked him.

The man closed his eyes listening to his question. "Miyamoto Musashi." He said and takes his leave.

Did Saneaki hear that right? Infamous Musashi come here? Musashi was a legendary samurai in Japan and to be under the same roof as him. He couldn't help but to feel honored of it. Although he hated the path the samurai took, he had no choice but to take it up as a means of survival. He just doesn't realize how much in common he had with this man. Only thing left to do now is he walk over to the dead bodies laying on the ground. He quietly prays for them and helps the innkeeper to dispose of the dead bodies.


End file.
